Building:Sea Chart Archive
| use = None }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Description Valuable sea charts are archived in the Sea Chart Archive. This allows our sailors to navigate the seven seas even faster. The higher the building level and the more distant the destination, the greater the time saving for the journey there and back. __NOWYSIWYG__ Sea Chart Archive Information Reduces the travel time for ships that start their journey, in a town the has a Sea Chart Archive built, when traveling great distances. # The top line of the display screen shows the reduction time for 5 † island hops away ## How long it currently takes to travel 5 islands away ## How much of a reduction you will gain with the next level to travel 5 islands away ## How much of a reduction you have gained gain with the current level to travel 5 islands away # The middle line of the display screen shows the reduction time for 20 † island hops away ## How long it currently takes to travel 20 islands away ## How much of a reduction you will gain with the next level to travel 20 islands away ## How much of a reduction you have gained gain with the current level to travel 20 islands away # The bottom line of the display screen shows the reduction time for 50 † island hops away ## How long it currently takes to travel 50 islands away ## How much of a reduction you will gain with the next level to travel 50 slands away ## How much of a reduction you have gained gain with the current level to travel 50 islands away † - this is the least amount of reduction displayed; as you travel further away then the greater the amount of the reduction, at that building level __NOWYSIWYG__ Time travel Reduction Dependencies It is necessary to explain that the amount of seconds of each reduction (only from this building) is dependant on the following factors: * The level of the building. * The distance between the source and target city. * The type of vessel that is used. ; Notes: # Each of the above factors does not have a linear relation with the amount of reduction. # Travel times on the same island and between islands that are a distance of 1 map spot away from each other do not appear to be affected.__NOWYSIWYG__ Garrison right Players with Garrison rights and/or Alliance garrison rights do not gain the benefits of this building when stationed in a town with this building built in it.__NOWYSIWYG__ Expansion The time (in seconds) it takes to upgrade to the next level is determined by the following formula: { \text{Building time (seconds)} = \left \lbrack \cfrac{1,472,465}{509} \times 1.12^\text{Level} - 504.5\right \rbrack } The accumulative time (in seconds) it takes to upgrade up to the next level is determined by the following formula: { \text{Accumulative building time (seconds)} = \left \lbrack \cfrac{1,649,160.8}{61.08} \times \left (\ 1.12^\text{Level} -\ 1\ \right ) - 504.5 \times \text{Level} \right \rbrack} Due to the large number of templates used to display the information on this building, we are breaking this building's expansion levels down into groups of 5, instead of the normal grouping of 10. __NOWYSIWYG__ Building:Sea Chart Archive/0-5|0 - 5 Building:Sea Chart Archive/6-10|6 - 10 Building:Sea Chart Archive/11-15|11 - 15 Building:Sea Chart Archive/16-20|16 - 20 Building:Sea Chart Archive/21-25|21 - 25 Building:Sea Chart Archive/26-30|26 - 30 Building:Sea Chart Archive/31-35|31 - 35 Building:Sea Chart Archive/36-40|36 - 40 __NOWYSIWYG__